unknown lovers
by preteen
Summary: What happens when price Li goes to a highschool only to find the love of his life. Bad summary but good story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 They meet One day Sakura was walking to the libary, and this and this boy named Li ran into Sakura. Sakura droped all her libary books. "sorry I didn't see you" Li Said "its ok it's not your falt" Sakura said embarassed sakura and Li touched hands on her last book. Staring into eachothers eyes like they new eachother there hole life. Suddenly Sakura's watched beeped. It broke the staring into eachothers eyes.  
"Damn it I'm late I'm sorry I've got to go nice meeting you thought." Sakura said well picking up her last book.  
"I don't know your name" li said sadly "My name is Sakura yours" Sakura said well smiling "It's Li" he said happpily "Hey Li want to come to the libary with me" Sakura said well smiling.  
"Sure" Li said confused They got to the libary and Sakura saw her friends Nikki and Chelsea "Hey you guys I want you to meet a friend of mine Nikki this is Li, Li this is Nikki,  
Chelsea this is Li, Li this Chelsea" Sakura said out of breath.  
"Sakura can we speake to you for a sec" Nikki said.  
"Yes wait here Li for just a sec ok" Sakura said.  
"Yeah sure" Li sadi.  
"Sakura how did you get such a hot friend" They bougth said in happiness "I don't know we just ran into eachother" Sakura said happily.  
"I saw this in a movie once and at the end they kissed" Chelsea said fastly.  
"well I got to go he's waiting" Sakura said well blushing.  
Li thought "What if this is what my dreams have been saying to me I don't know"  
Sakura thought "I don't know what my dreams are saying there getting stronger"  
Well thinking that they where staring into eachothers eyes like they knew eachother there hole life.  
"Li where are you staying" Sakura said slaping her self in the head.  
"I'm...aaaa...I ran away and I'm never going back" Li said scared.  
"What you ran away why" Sakura said worried "I'm forced to marrie my cousin Melin shes the princess and I'm the prince" Li said well not thinking of what he was saying "Opps" Li said scared "Your the prince why did you run away oh yeah you have to marrie your cousin" Sakura said madley.  
"prince Li" Sakura said kindly.  
"Just call me Li ok" Li said well smiling.  
"Do you want to stay at my house till you decide to go to the palace" Sakura said hoping he would say yes.  
"I would love that Sakura" Li said kindly.  
Well they where walking to Sakura's they both senced something at the park "whats that" Sakura said scaredly "I don't know"Li said hoping he wouldn't have to use magic in front of her.  
Suddenly they both heard a scream. They both ran to see what it was.  
"OMG its just you two I should of none" Sakura said well giggeling.  
"Whats going on" Madesin said staring at Sakura and Li.  
Well Li was holding a sword and Sakura was holding her staff.  
"Do you have clow reeds magic" Sakura said wondering if he is the one.  
"I'm clow reeds son" Li said foolishly.  
"OMG I'm such a fool" Sakura thought "Now I have your help to help me catch clow cards" Sakura said in a happy voice to Li.  
"Lets get to your house Sakura I'm interested in seeing your place"Li said too scared to look at her for saying that.  
"Well we better be going its getting late" Sakura said before Li went red.  
"Ok see ya" Madisin said.  
"Bye love birds" Sakura saidto Madisin and Eli.  
They both went red. Well Li and Sakura where walking to her house.  
"Well here we are" Sakura said.  
"Well let me show you in" Li said kindly "No I couldn't possibly let the prince show me in" Sakura said embarrased "Come on I insist." Li said as she was like a princess.  
"Oh all right" sakura said as if she was a princess.  
Saukra walked in turned on the lights ans was about to take off her jaket untill Li did.  
"Why thank you Li" Sakura said very weriedly.  
"I'll stop now I'm starting to scare myself" Sakura said normaly "Well its getting late I think we should get some rest." Sakura said well Li stood there quietly. "Is it alright if you sleep on the couch to night Li" Sakura said very sweetly.  
"Yep its fine" Li said in the same way.  
"Ok good night Li" Sakura said well walking up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Notice

Sakura woke-up went down stairs to see Li sleeping on the couch. She was walking back up the

stairs when all of a sudden Li woke up and said.

"Sakura"

"Did I wake you up" Sakura said embarrassed.

"No I woke myself up" Li said to make her feel better.

Sakura walked to the couch and sat down well Li was still lying down.

"Li can I ask you something" Sakura said weirdly.

"Yeah you can ask me anything" Li said wondering what she was getting to.

"Ummm...How was your sleep" Sakura said to scared to tell him what she really wanted

to ask.

"Fine" Li said ready to ask her what she really wanted to ask him.

"Sakura what do you really want to ask me" Li said grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Ummm...ok do you like anyone" Sakura said embarrassed.

"I don't like anyone except this one girl, how about you do you like anyone" Li said just

like himself.

"Yeah this one boy he's sweet, kind and very very nice to everyone" Sakura said happily.

"What I'm saying" Sakura thought.

"What's his name if you don't mind" Li said wondering what she would say.

"Ummm...his name is I don't really want to say his name its really embarrassing" Sakura

said sacredly.

"Ok its…"

"Would it be alright if I know the name of the girl you like" Sakura nicely too.

"I don't want to say is that alright" Li said well going all red.

"It's all right" Sakura said normally.

Sakura went up stairs to go have a shower. When she was done she got dressed and went down

stairs.

"Li you can have a shower if you want" Sakura said well handing him a towel.

"Ok" Li said.

Li went up stairs and hoped in the shower. Li was done in the shower. He came down stairs with

only a towel on. He saw a note on the table.

Li

**There is some clothes in my brothers room go and us some I wont be back till lunch **

From Sakura

Li read the note. Li went up stairs and went to Sakuras brother's room. He got dressed. An hour later.

Sakura came home."Li I'm home" Sakura yelled loudly.

Li came running down the stairs.

"Oh you got my brothers clothes on they look kind of cool on you" Sakura said impressed.

Li was wearing blue baggy jeans, a white T-shirt, and spiked hair.

"Yeah they looked cool I tried them on and they seemed alright but the pants are a little bit too

big.

"Li said smiling.

"I bought you something" Sakura said smartly.

Sakura pulled out a belt.

"Do you know how to use one of these" Sakura said.

"Ummm...no not really" Li said embarrassed.

"Ok I'll stick it on you" Sakura said smartly.

Li lifted up his shirt. Sakura finished sticking it on him. Her foot was knotted in some cords.

Sakura tripped and fell on Li. They flipped soo sakura was on the bottom and Li was on the top.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said embarrassed.

"Your so..." Li was about to say it until the phone rang.

"Ring" "ring"

Li got off and helped Sakura up. Sakura picked the phone and said.

"Hello"

"Hey what's up"

"Ok will be there" Sakura hung up the phone

"Li I told Madisin that we would come to lunch with her and Eli is that alright"

"Yeah that's fine"

So Sakura and Li headed off to the restaurant down the street.

"Were here" Sakura yelled well attracting a lot of attention.

"Madisin I want you to meet a friend of mine"

"His name is Li"

"Eli this is Li"

"Nice too meet you too again"

"Its nice too meet you too" Eli and Madisin said.

"Well lets order our food" Eli said well pointing to two sits for Sakura and Li.

After they ordered and ate there food they just sat around talking a little about how Sakura and Li meet and how he has powers like Sakura. Until Sakuras old friend walked in and saw her.

"Hey sup baby" Eric said well pulling a chair out beside Sakura and sitting down and putting an arm around her.

"Well first get your arm off me, second of all it's not baby anymore, and third of all what do you want"

"Talk, talk to you alone" Eric said well standing up.

"Fine let's talk" Sakura said well standing up and walking for the door.

They went out side of the restaurant and started to talk. Well Li was inside and couldn't take he eyes of Sakura.

"You know she's not into you like that" Madisin said.

"Umm…I…ugh" Li couldn't believe it he just admitted to liking Sakura.

"You like her don't you" Eli said well kicking Li in the leg.

"Oww that hurt" Li said well rubbing his leg.

"Please don't say anything please"

"Ok we wont" Eli said.

"Umm but I think you should go out there now" Madisin said.

So Li got up out of his chair and walked to the doors and walked out.

"Him right here this is my boyfriend"

"Oh really your not free anymore that sucks badly"

"Come on Li let's go" Sakura said well walking away and grabbing Li's hand and holding it.

When Li and Sakura were walking away Eric grabbed Sakuras butt.

"What the hell" Sakura yelled.

Li stopped Sakura from slapping Eric by punching him in the face. Eric fell to the ground with a bleeding lip. Sakura was really surprised at what Li just did for her.

"No one touches Sakura"

They both walked back into the restaurant still holding hands. When they sat down they still were holding hands.

"Oh my god did you see that like oh my god" sakura said well freaking (in a good way).

"That was awesome" Eli said.

"Yeah that was really brave of you" Madisin said well seeing holding hands.

"It wasn't that brave of me" Li said.

"It wasn't that brave of you come on he is the most popular boy in this town" Sakura said shocked.

"Well we better get home I have to talk to you" Sakura said well staring in to Li's eyes.

"Ok bye nice too meet you guys again hope too see you later" Li said well grabbing his jacket.

"Bye you guys hope you too have fun" Madisin said well smiling at them.

Sakura and Li left the restaurant and went home. Sakura unlocked the door went in and sat down on the couch with Li and they were still holding hands.


End file.
